Cartas para a Lua
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O Sol se esconde e a noite começa a reinar, e, assim , o ambiente torna-se propício para que ambos desfrutem da sua juventude e companhia. E a Lua, sendo sua testemunha e confidente, ao banhá-los com sua luz, fará com que eles dêem valor a cada segundo compartilhado, ensinando-lhes uma lição: todo primeiro encontro merece ser lembrado para sempre. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nem Dragon Ball nem seus personagens me pertencem.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Cartas a la Luna", de LDGV. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **CARTAS PARA A LUA**

Ainda segurando uma escova na mão, ele acabou de dar os retoques finais em sua cabeleira. Tendo acabado de se arrumar, deu um passo para trás e olhou-se no espelho. Dando um profundo suspiro, Gohan verificou minuciosamente a sua aparência, olhando-se por todos os ângulos. Por fim, sentindo-se confortável com a sua imagem, o jovem deu meia-volta para sair do quarto.

Parando ao segurar a maçaneta da porta, Gohan concentrou-se para superar o primeiro de vários obstáculos que o desafiariam ao longo da noite. E, de fato, o seu primeiro desafio consistia em não morrer de vergonha ao ser assediado pelos comentários da sua família. Enchendo-se de coragem, Gohan engoliu em seco e aventurou-se a abandonar a segurança do seu quarto.

Ansioso, caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, cheio de confiança. Ele desceu furtivamente as escadas, chegando à sala da sua casa, que transbordava de silêncio e tranqüilidade. A princípio, ele não viu ninguém, sorrindo diante disso, estava disposto a sair o mais rápido possível, quando aquela aparente calma desapareceu instantaneamente, devido a um grito infantil:

\- Gohan ! - seu irmão, Goten, ao vê-lo, o deteve - Você vai sair ?

\- Sim, Goten, despeça-se de mamãe e de papai, diga-lhes que eu não vou voltar muito tarde...

\- Gohan ! - Chichi, olhando para fora da cozinha, levantou a voz, ao vê-lo prestes a sair.

\- Mamãe, você está aqui ! - ele exclamou, sentindo o nervosismo ganhar terreno dentro dele - Eu estava dizendo a Goten para lhe dizer que eu não vou voltar muito tarde, até logo...

\- Gohan, venha aqui um segundo ! - a princípio, Chichi parecia estar com uma expressão zangada, mas, quando Gohan aproximou-se dela, mudou completamente, tornando-se de felicidade misturado com uma expressão soluçante - Meu filho, meu bebê já é um homem, olha como você está lindo, sem dúvida você é um bom partido, Videl vai ficar encantada ao vê-lo...

\- Mamãe, não diga isso... - ele enrubesceu sem poder evitar, a sentença conseguira prendê-lo...

\- Ahh, filho, aí está você - Goku, aparecendo atrás da sua esposa, deu-lhe o seu sorriso típico - Divirta-se bastante, divirta-se com a sua namorada.

\- Ela não é minha namorada, nós somos apenas amigos... nada mais.

\- Gohan tem namorada, Gohan tem namorada ! - Goten, não perdendo a oportunidade de irritar o irmão mais velho, cantava alegremente ao redor dele, aumentando o seu perceptível rubor - Gohan tem namorada, Gohan tem namorada !

\- Cale-se, Goten, cale-se !

\- É melhor você ir agora, uma mulher aprecia a pontualidade, e não quero que você se atrase para o seu encontro - Chichi, ajeitando a sua jaqueta, esboçou um semblante totalmente orgulhoso ao olhá-lo - Meu filho em breve vai nos casar e nos deixar, como os anos passaram num piscar de olhos...

\- Tchau, vejo vocês mais tarde - literalmente fugindo, Gohan já não podia agüentar mais, e saiu antes que todo o sangue do seu corpo se acumulasse em suas bochechas - Boa noite...

Já no ar, ele acelerou, afastando-se da Montanha Paozu, delineando uma brilhante estrela no céu, à medida que avançava. Respirando com calma, Gohan soube que tinha superado as observações dos pais e do irmão. Agora, enquanto se aproximava de Satan City, o moreno repassava mentalmente a conversa que teria com o campeão mundial, ao chegar à sua mansão.

\- Boa noite, Mr. Satan - disse ele a si mesmo, ensaiando as suas palavras, pouco antes de chegar - Vim buscar Videl para sair, garanto que não vou trazê-la muito tarde, nós só vamos sair por algumas horas...

Por um momento, ele pensou estar preparado. Segundo os seus planos, sua conversa com Mr. Satan não deveria durar mais do que alguns poucos minutos. No entanto, seu planejamento e determinação começaram a diminuir ao distinguir à distância as incontáveis luzes da cidade, as quais contrastavam com a escuridão que o cercava. E, quando ele se deu conta, já estava flutuando sobre a casa de Mr. Satan.

Lentamente ele foi descendo até pousar os pés no chão, e, uma vez no chão, tocou a campainha, ouvindo alguém se aproximar do outro lado. Com efeito, o mordomo de Mr. Satan apareceu, convidando-o a entrar, dizendo-lhe que o estavam esperando. Seguindo o mordomo de perto, Gohan foi guiado pela luxuosa morada, ouvindo, à distância, duas inconfundíveis vozes.

\- Você não acha que já foi o bastante, Boo ? - sentado ao seu lado e fumando um charuto, Mr. Stan olhava para Majin Boo devorar, prato após prato, toda a comida que lhe serviam - Se continuar assim, você vai acabar comendo toda a despensa.

\- Não, eu ainda estou com fome, Satan !

\- Como é possível que você consiga comer tanto ?

\- Senhor - interrompendo-os, o mordomo fez-se notar - A visita que o senhor aguardava chegou.

\- Obrigado, Sashimi - levantando-se do sofá, Mr. Satan aproximou-se de um silencioso Gohan que tinha perdido a sua eloqüência, esquecendo o que planejara falar - Olá, rapaz, eu estava lhe esperando...

\- Boa noite, Mr. Satan... - recuperando a fala, Gohan acordou em seguida - Olá, Majin Boo.

\- Mmm, mmm - assentindo com a cabeça, sem parar de mastigar, o gorducho rosado retribuiu-lhe o cumprimento.

\- Videl já está pronta ?

\- Ela não deve demorar a descer - respondeu o campeão, que virou-se para encará-lo com uma sutil seriedade - Naquele dia, quando aconteceu o Torneio de Cell e eu vi você, jamais imaginei que anos depois nós estaríamos assim, nunca imaginei que aquele garoto iria tornar-se o meu genro.

\- Bem, Videl e eu somos apenas amigos - envergonhado, Gohan enfrentava o seu segundo desafio: os ciúmes e as opiniões de Mr. Satan.

\- Será praticamente um fato, eu sei como funcionam essas coisas - ignorando que fora dito por Gohan, Mr. Satan não escondeu o seu desgosto - Não me entenda mal, rapaz, eu não me incomodo que você e Videi saiam para se divertir, é normal que jovens da sua idade tenham encontros e todas essas coisas, eu também as tive quando fui jovem, mas não nego que me dói ver esse momento chegar sem que a mãe de Videl esteja presente...

\- Eu compreendo, senhor, Videl me falou um pouco sobre ela...

\- Ela era muito próxima a Videl, era impossível não vê-las juntas, e, quando ela morreu, Videl mudou muito. Não vou negar que eu também tenho a minha parcela de culpa por isso, perder minha esposa me fez cometer muitas tolices das quais agora eu me arrependo, embora o passado não possa ser modificado - apagando o seu charuto em um cinzeiro próximo, Mr. Satan cruzou os braços, dirigindo-se novamente a Gohan - Não sei o que você fez, rapaz, mas você me devolveu a Videl da qual eu me lembrava, e isso eu agradeço muito, já estava na hora de Videl voltar a sorrir outra vez...

\- Sim, ela já não é como quando eu a conheci - rindo nervosamente, Gohan esfregou a nuca, exatamente como o seu pai fazia - Mas fico contente por vocês dois estarem mais próximos do que antes.

\- Obrigado, Gohan, embora eu agora vá ter de dividi-la com você - Mr. Satan, fazendo-o corar pela segunda vez, afirmou com naturalidade - Não vou lhe falar as típicas ameaças que um pai faz ao pretendente de sua filha, sei que com você isso não é necessário, além do mais, eu não conseguiria nem encostar um dedo em você - ambos riram levemente - , mas lhe peço isto: cuide dela, faça-a feliz, ande sempre de mãos dadas com ela e nunca a solte, não se esqueça de dizer todos os dias o quanto ela é bela, se você realmente sente afeição por ela, jamais faça algo que a magoe.

\- Eu juro que...

\- Não ! - mexendo um dedo de modo negativo, o campeão interrompeu o que Gohan ia lhe dizer - Eu vou lhe dar um conselho, Gohan: nunca jure nada, porque, quando as pessoas juram, cedo ou tarde acabem quebrando o seu juramento. Se você quiser fazer algo, apenas faça, mas não jure...

\- Tem razão, Mr. Satan, eu vou cuidar bem dela, nós vamos nos divertir e eu não vou trazê-la de volta muito tarde.

\- Não tenho dúvidas de que assim será.

\- Papai ! - roubando a atenção de todos, uma voz que não precisava de apresentação fez com que ambos se virassem em direção à escadaria da mansão - Gohan já chegou ?

\- Sim, filha, Gohan já está aqui.

Os passos de Videl, descendo pela escadaria, não se fizeram esperar. E, como gradualmente eles eram ouvidos com mais força durante a descida, o coração de Gohan também aumentou as suas batidas, ao estar prestes a enfrentar o terceiro desafio da noite. E esse desafio, em particular, caracterizava-se por sua curta cabeleira negra, por um par de olhos azuis e por uma personalidade bastante teimosa.

Sim, Videl seria o maior desafio de todos.

\- Olá, Gohan.

\- Olá, Videl - ele cumprimentou-a meio desajeitadamente - Você está linda, principalmente essa jaqueta, fica fantástico em você.

\- Obrigada, Gohan.

\- Então você pôs essa jaqueta, e eu que achava que você nunca iria usá-la.

\- Eu o encontrei entre as minhas roupas não usadas, e, como está praticamente nova, achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para estreá-la.

\- Bem, ver você com ela comprova que não me equivoquei ao comprá-la - Mr. Satan, ao ver a hora em seu relógio de pulso, virou-se para Gohan, com a intenção de lhe falar - Bem, saiam e aproveitem a noite, nós nos veremos mais tarde.

\- Até logo, papai, nos vemos mais tarde.

\- Até logo, senhor.

\- Nos vemos, divirtam-se...

Sem mais demoras, Mr. Satan viu-os caminhar juntos até à saída, cruzando o umbral da porta até perdê-los de vista. E, enquanto o campeão dava um suspiro de resignação ao ver a sua filha tornando-se uma mulher, Gohan pensava rapidamente em que lugar visitar primeiro. Sendo sábado, talvez pudessem ir ao cinema e, depois, irem a um restaurante e comer alguma coisa, sim, isso parecia bom.

\- Que filme você gostaria de assistir, Videl ?

\- Umm, sinceramente, eu não tenho vontade de ir ao cinema, Gohan...

\- Ohh - com os planos destroçados, Gohan ficou com a mente em branco, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Sabe ? - virando-se para vê-lo, Videl sorriu-lhe longamente - Muitas vezes Ireza me convidou para acompanhá-la até uma discoteca, mas eu nunca me atrevi, e agora gostaria de ir dançar.

\- Dançar ?

\- Sim ! - exclamou Videl - Você não gosta da idéia ?

\- Não é que eu não goste, porém eu nunca dancei, eu não sei dançar, Videl.

\- E daí ? - ela perguntou, sem se desanimar - Eu também não sei dançar, mas hoje estou com vontade de fazer isso, ande, vamos.

-Está bem, se você quer dançar, vamos lá...

\- Não fique nervoso, vai ser divertido.

E nesse instante Videl, por impulso, fez algo que involuntariamente acabou aumentando a ansiedade de Gohan: pegou-o pela mão. Todo o seu braço ficou tenso com esse gesto, foi um pouco incômodo no início. Sem estar acostumado a esse tipo de ação, Gohan mantinha o olhar fixo no chão, sem se atrever a olhar para ela.

No entanto, com o passar dos minutos e ao atravessarem a rua calmamente, Gohan foi se dando conta de uma série de sensações às quais não dera importância, que lhe pareciam absolutamente maravilhosas. Jamais poderia acreditar que algo tão simples como o roçar dos seus dedos com os dela fosse capaz de produzir uma faísca tão agradável e viciante.

E, sendo a sua vez de retribuir a carícia que ela lhe oferecia, Gohan intensificou o aperto de Videl, fazendo-a esboçar um meio sorriso. Ao seguir assim, sem ousar soltá-la, Gohan riu mentalmente ao se lembrar de como tinha se encorajado o bastante até convidá-la para sair.

Sua mãe, depois da luta conta Majin Boo, repetia-lhe até à exaustão para que ele a convidasse para passarem um tempo juntos. Ele, obviamente constrangido com as sugestões de Chichi, respondia teimosa e insistentemente que não. Mas foi só ao voltar ao colegial, imerso novamente naquele mundo juvenil e normal, que Gohan soube que tanto ela quanto ele já não eram os mesmos.

Com o toque da campainha anunciando o fim das aulas, ele, inexplicavelmente, sentiu o impulso de aproximar-se e de falar com ela, não de algum treinamento ou de uma batalha de outrora. Não. Gohan apenas queria mais da sua companhia, da sua proximidade, e, porque não, da sua calidez. Hesitante, e ignorando os olhares indiscretos de Ireza e Shapner, Gohan se deixou levar, dizendo-lhe, sem rodeios:

 _\- Videl, você gostaria de sair amanhã à noite ?_

 _\- Você está me convidando para sair ?_

 _\- Sim, eu acho, sim._

 _\- Está bem, eu aceito, nos vemos na minha casa às oito._

 _\- Às oito, assim será..._

\- Por que você está tão calado ? - interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos, Videl olhou para ele repentinamente.

Iluminados pelas luzes da cidade, caminhavam lentamente, misturando-se em meio ao mar de pessoas que uma de um lado para o outro a toda velocidade. Eles, não querendo contagiarem-se pelo veloz ritmo de vida de Satan City, continuava a caminhar como se estivessem dentro de uma bolha, uma bolha só para eles. Queriam ir lentamente, desfrutar de cada segundo, imortalizando-o em suas memórias.

\- Eu estava pensando.

\- Em que ?

\- Em que eu ainda não acredito que convidei você para sair, e olhe só para nós, aqui estamos.

\- Bem, para ser sincera, eu também não acreditei quando você me convidou.

\- Sério ?

\- Sério.

\- Então, por que você aceitou ?

\- Por que você me convidou ? - astuta e desconfiada como sempre, Videl mostrou-lhe uma expressão orgulhosa, ao encurralá-lo com a sua pergunta.

\- Não estou totalmente certo, eu confesso, mas quando você estava juntando os seus pertences para ir embora, eu queria passar mais tempo com você... a sós.

\- E eu aceitei porque era algo que eu queria desde o momento em que você foi lutar contra Majin Boo.

\- É mesmo ?

\- Sim - ela respondeu, sutilmente enrubescida - Naquele instante, você estava muito longe para me ouvir, mas enquanto você estava indo, eu quis que você voltasse a salvo para sair com você, e quando me pediu isso, foi como se você tivesse me ouvido quando eu falei.

\- Isso é tão estranho, eu não lhe ouvi quando você me disse isso, eu nem sequer sabia, apenas senti vontade de convidá-la para sair, se bem que, claro, ainda me sinto muito nervoso.

\- Talvez você não acredite, mas eu não o vejo nervoso - Videl, parando sem aviso, capturou o olhar de Gohan - Você já não mais é aquele Gohan que eu conheci, não, não é mais, ter ido treinar com aquele ancião de quem você me falou mudou você, Gohan, seja lá o que for que ele fez, esse ancião te mudou.

\- o Supremo Kaioh-sama - ao pronunciar o seu nome, Gohan lembrou-se do quão tedioso fora para ele permanecer de pé e imóvel por várias horas, impacientando-se ao não resistir - Eu tive vários treinamentos na minha vida, mas não quero voltar a ter um como aquele, foi horrível, desesperador...

\- Tudo isso continua parecendo tão irreal - retomando o caminho, os dois não paravam de conversar - Essas pessoas morreram, eu morri, mas aqui estamos nós, vivos, vivendo nossas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido, e, ainda mais espantoso, ninguém se lembra de nada, nada...

\- Agora você entende porque eu me escondia, a princípio ? - Gohan, inclinando-se até ela, perguntou - Se eu tivesse lhe contado tudo naquele momento, você teria acreditado em mim?

\- Não, de modo algum, eu iria pensar que você estava tirando sarro de mim.

Parando momentaneamente a conversa, os dois viram-se em frente à entrada da discoteca, vendo uma grande quantidade de jovens que iam entrando e saindo. Videl, sabendo que provavelmente a reconheceriam, cobriu a cabeça com o gorro do seu casaco, escondendo-se da vista dos outros. Gohan, por sua vez, notava o suor umedecendo-lhe o rosto. Apesar disso, seguiu em frente.

A música, a iluminação colorida, a atmosfera, enfim, todos os elementos característicos de um lugar daquela natureza, bombardeavam-nos desde o início. Ainda de mãos dadas, atravessaram uma massa humana de adolescentes, conseguindo juntar-se a ela, encontrando-se bem no meio da pista de dança.

Presenteando-lhe com um semblante entusiasmado, valente e atrevido, Videl fixou os olhos em Gohan, que, a duras penas, sorriu um pouco intimidado. No entanto, aquecidos pelo calor que os corpos dançantes emanavam, ele abraçou-a como se um campo magnético invisível, mas poderoso, o pressionasse a fazê-lo.

\- O que eu devo fazer agora ?

\- Bem, acho que agora nós dançamos - divertida, ela lhe respondeu - Não se preocupe, eu já te disse, eu também não sei o que fazer, mas vamos só fazer o mesmo que as outras pessoas estão fazendo...

\- Tudo bem.

Rindo um pouco, eles começaram a mexerem-se lentamente, iniciando um vaivém pausado e lento. Aquilo era exatamente o oposto do que sentenciava a melodia; não obstante, eles definitivamente não se importaram. Do mesmo modo como ambos tinham ignorado a velocidade desenfreada da cidade ao caminharem, eles marcavam o seu próprio compasso, sem ligar para mais nada.

Aquele instante, era apenas deles.

Calados e sem pararem de se olhar, Gohan segurava-a pelos quadris, enquanto ela agarrava-se ao pescoço dele. Apesar de sua evidente falta de jeito para a dança, nenhum deles se arrependia de seus inexperientes passos, desfrutando de sua mútua proximidade. Tímidos a princípio, ousados a seguir. O que parecia ser o típico primeiro encontro tornara-se uma cerimônia para que ambos quebrassem as suas próprias barreiras.

Os dois mereciam, os dois precisavam.

Ele precisava experimentar o que era ser apenas uma pessoa a mais; o que era estar com uma garota tão perto dele sentindo a sua respiração e desejando nunca soltá-la. Ela, sem ficar atrás, queria provar aqueles sabores que, por muito tempo, recusara-se a provar: sentir as mãos de um homem apertando-a contra si, e sentir o cheiro do seu perfume em suas roupas.

\- Se seu pai a visse, ele me mataria.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, ele já mais poderia lhe fazer algo - ela afirmou, com certa ironia - Quem realmente está preocupada sou eu, se sua mãe me visse, me assassinaria.

\- E por que ela faria algo assim ? - ele perguntou, confuso - Você não está fazendo nada de errado.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, mas diga-me o que sua mãe pensaria se me visse fazendo isso...

Deixando-se levar pela energia que o clube irradiava, Videl girou, encostando o seu dorso nele, deslizando lentamente para baixo , parando, metaforicamente, o coração de Gohan. Ao lentamente como desceu, ela também subiu, virando-se para olhá-lo. Gargalhando alto, Videl voltou a abraçá-lo, tendo-o cara a cara. E, sem se preocupar em ser vista, ela descobriu o rosto.

\- Então, ela iria me assassinar, ou não ?

\- Não sobraria nada de você, eu garanto.

\- E você gostou ?

\- Sim.

\- Você quer que eu faça outra vez ? - esforçando-se para mostrar-se completamente diferente de como normalmente se mostrava, Videl sussurrou, travessa.

\- Eu preciso te responder ?

Lá estava novamente, lá estava aquele Gohan intimidador, valente e desafiador, que substituiu o Gohan tímido e hesitante que ela conhecera. Ela gostava do Gohan tímido, não negava, sendo apenas ele, conseguia seduzi-la involuntariamente. Ainda assim, também admitia que adorava ver aquelas centelhas de atrevimento nele, uma pena que não passassem de centelhas.

Ela queria que essas centelhas ganhassem força, que deixassem de ser esporádicas e se tornassem freqüentes, dando origem à sua própria intimidade. Queria que apenas ela conhecesse essa faceta de sua personalidade, que aquele Gohan apenas aparecesse quando estivesse com ela, solitário. E com isso, também, ela gostaria de ser mais ousada com ele.

E esse desejo ela descobriu no momento em que procurava uma roupa para vestir, e que acabou se realizando quando pôs aquela jaqueta púrpura que o seu pai tinha lhe comprado há bastante tempo. Vestir-se e ter boa aparência nunca tinha sido uma prioridade para ela, mas, ao se deparar com ele, sendo parte da vida um do outro, ela arrancou de sua alma toda a amargura, querendo parecer atraente para ele.

Não pretendia imitar a maneira de se vestir bastante atrevida de Ireza. Não. Ela queria encontrar um estilo pessoal, um estilo que a representasse e que demonstrasse que ela não era como antes. E, ao usar um par de tênis, calças apertadas e aquela jaqueta, ela encontrou a imagem que personificava o seu renascimento, o seu ressurgimento da cela de frieza que a tinha aprisionado durante anos.

Girando pela segunda vez, Videl queria satisfazê-lo, mas suas intenções foram interrompidas quando Gohan, surpreendentemente, segurou-a pelo ventre, afundando levemente os dedos nela. Seguindo com o jogo, ela levantou o braço direito, agarrando-se à nuca dele. E mexendo-se mais animados um contra o outro, permaneceram assim por mais alguns minutos.

Videl levantou os braços e inclinou-se para trás, Gohan respondeu envolvendo-a em um abraço que prendeu-lhe a barriga oscilante. Segurando-a naquela posição, Gohan descobriu o quão incontroláveis podiam ser os quadris de Videl, se ela assim quisesse. Sem pararem em hipótese alguma, eles foram girando juntos, desenhando um círculo à medida que dançavam.

\- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso ? - ofegante, Gohan sussurrou.

\- Acho que eu tenho de agradecer a Ireza, sempre que ela ia à minha casa, ficava dançando em frente ao espelho, enquanto provava algumas roupas - agitada, ela sentia-se livre e dona da sua existência.

\- Bem, sim, você devia dar-lhe os seus agradecimentos... e os meus também.

Girando sobre os calcanhares, Videl pressionou a sua testa contra a dele, ainda sem diminuir o seu mútuo vaivém. Logo, com a sensibilidade das polpas dos dedos, Gohan percebeu a enorme diferença de temperatura entre o clima da discoteca e a pele de Videl. Ela, reagindo, emitiu um sutil gemido ao notar as mãos geladas de Gohan delineando-lhe o dorso sob a sua roupa.

\- Gohan...

\- Sim ?

\- Jure que sempre serão assim os nossos encontros e momentos a sós, jure.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Videl, não vou jurar.

\- Por que não ? - ela indagou, sem esconder a sua decepção.

\- Porque, quando as pessoas juram, cedo ou tarde acabam quebrando o seu juramento - lembrando-se do conselho de Mr. Satan, Gohan não hesitou em aplicá-lo - Por isso eu não vou jurar, apenas direi que serão assim, sempre serão...

\- Gohan...

\- Diga.

Ele, fixando o olhar sobre ela, não perdeu nenhum detalhe de como as luzes de diversas cores brindavam-na com numerosas tonalidades. E, ao vê-la, e admirar o quão linda ela estava, Gohan se perguntava o que tinha feito para merecer a bênção de conhecê-la. Tendo isso em mente, ele mal podia esperar pela próxima vez em que voltariam a sair, e pela próxima depois dessa, e a próxima, e a próxima.

\- Beije-me.

Em meio a tantas pessoas dançando, foi difícil de observar, mas era possível ver como ele lhe sorria com convicção, ao unir os seus lábios com os dela. E, ao estarem parados ali, beijando-se lentamente, ficou evidente para ambos que as coisas se combinavam magicamente ao estarem próximas. Eram compatíveis em todos os sentidos, como ímãs de polaridades opostas que lutavam para não serem separados.

Suas diferenças ressaltavam as semelhanças. E isso fortaleceu aquela dualidade, aquela ambivalência de ser submissos e passionais, um com o outro, no mais profundo segredo. Para os outros, eles serão uns, para eles mesmos, serão outros: quem disse que o tímido Gohan não podia ser apaixonado, quem disse que a indomável Videl não gosta que a tornem dócil, à base de sedução ?

Qualquer um que dissesse o contrário, não sabia nada sobre eles.

Risos, esse era o som que escapava de suas bocas quando não estavam se acariciando. E, dando um curto passeio antes de voltar, Videl parou no parque de Satan City, apontando para a Lua no céu. Gohan, olhando mais para ela do que para o astro, aproximou-se abraçando-a pelos ombros, dando se conta da expressão pensativa que ela tinha naquele instante.

\- O que há, Videl ?

\- Quando minha mãe estava viva e eu era muito pequena, nas noites de Lua cheia, nós costumávamos brincar, nós escrevíamos cartas com os nossos desejos, e as atirávamos para a Lua, para que eles se realizassem - nostálgica, Videl evocou a sua mãe antes de virar-se para olhá-lo - Eu tinha me esquecido dessa brincadeira por bastante tempo, e não sei porque, mas agora acabei de me lembrar.

\- É bom que você se lembre dos momentos felizes que teve com ela, eu adoraria tê-la conhecido, aposto que ela era idêntica a você.

\- Papai sempre diz a mesma coisa, e, sabe, eu acabei de me lembrar de algo - sentindo-se uma criança novamente, ela bancou a mímica, escrevendo em um papel imaginário, para depois atirá-lo para a Lua.

\- O que você pediu ?

\- Nada.

\- Então, o que você escreveu ?

\- Eu só estava agradecendo à Lua, por realizar o meu desejo - afirmou Videl, segurando-o pelo rosto para presenteá-lo com um rápido beijo,e, ao tê-lo ao seu lado, uma rápida idéia surgiu em sua mente - Venha, aproxime-se de mim, venha...

\- O que você vai fazer ? - ele perguntou, ao vê-la tirar o celular da sua jaqueta.

\- Você é mais alto do que eu, então a foto vai ficar melhor, você só precisa apertar este botão - disse ela, entregado-lhe o aparelho.

\- Você quer que nós tiremos uma foto ? - Gohan perguntou, ao abraçá-la.

\- Sim, eu quero uma lembrança do nosso primeiro encontro.

Sorrindo, Gohan pegou o celular, e, estendendo o braço, apontou a câmera para eles. Videl devolveu o abraço, segurando na cintura de Gohan, enquanto sua outra mão apossava-se das costas dele. Ali, sob a luz da própria Lua, a sós no meio daquele lugar silencioso, Gohan apertou o botão no segundo correto, imortalizando-os graças a um simples "click".

Aquela foto foi o prólogo da sua história, o primeiro capítulo eles iriam começar a escrever a partir de amanhã.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Muitíssimo obrigado por terem lido esta história, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Quero dar os meus agradecimentos à minha querida e talentosa amiga **Linkyiwakura** , por permitir que eu Sasse outras de suas belíssimas fanarts como capa da fic. Se olharem para o desenho com atenção, vão perceber que se trata exatamente da cena final da história.

Com esta fic, termino a minha cota de histórias novas por este ano. Agradeço a todos que leram aos meus humildes textos e por me darem as suas opiniões, além de me adicionarem em seus favoritos. Desejo a todos um feliz fim de 2015, e que 2016 esteja repleto de muitas coisas boas e belas para recordar.

Nos vemos em outra história, obrigado por lerem e até a próxima.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução, a terceira do fandom de Dragon Ball Z, e a segunda com o ship Gohan/Videl. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
